Gracias a ti
by Yunni K.L2
Summary: "En un lugar de Japón, en la preparatoria Seirin un chico de ojos celeste camina un poco exaltado para llegar a su aula, hasta que choco con aquella 'espalda' " CAPITULO 5 LISTO! :D
1. Capítulo 1

Holaaa a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic y no sé como saldrá XD asique espero y aceptaré críticas y recomendaciones.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece Q.Q.

Parejas: la pareja principal Kagami & Kuroko y las demás se las dejo con el transcurso del tiempo XD.

-charla-

_Pensamientos y voces distintas._

^^^^^ Cambio de escena ^^^^^

Resumen: "En un lugar de Japón, en la preparatoria Seirin un chico de ojos celeste camina un poco exaltado para llegar a su aula, hasta que choco con aquella 'espalda' "

_Gracias a ti._

Capitulo 1: _Realmente existes._

En un lugar de la preparatoria Seirin, un chico con características únicas y presencia, caminaba de lo más tranquilo en el patio de la escuela, sus clases estuvieron de lo más aburrido como siempre, su hora de receso normal y por último el termino de las clases, todo era absolutamente normal, pero lo que él no sabía, era que su vida iba a dar un giro de 360 grados sin previo aviso.

Como un día cualquiera (ósea totalmente aburrido! Q.Q), Kuroko caminaba rumbo a su casa, al llegar saludo a sus padres, comió (que en este caso fue pasteles hechos por su madre *-*), se ducho y se fue a dormir. En el transcurso de la noche Kuroko se movía muy incómodamente en su cama, ya que su sueño lo abrumaba.

En el sueño salía vestido con un short y polera de color celeste (ok no se me o ocurrió otro color XD) y en una habitación de color blanco, el chico peliceleste se sentía muy extrañado por este hecho ya que se salía de su patrón de sueños normales (según él), camino por la habitación y abrió la puerta de aquella misma, al otro lado había un pasillo largo igual de color blanco, siguió caminando hasta que encontró otra puerta, pero totalmente diferente a las puertas que él había conocido, era de color rojo con mosaicos de ángeles por todos lados y más sorprendente de aquella puerta era que estaba el estirando la mano en forma de ayuda, pero Kuroko sin mas no le dio importancia, abrió la puerta y quedo tan maravillado por lo que vio , que entró corriendo a aquel hermoso lugar lleno de flores, era exactamente la misma descripción que le decía su madre cuando era pequeño.

Al terminar de observar el lugar se acostó y cerró sus ojos, no pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando alguien toco su hombro, se asusto tanto que se levanto de un golpe.

~_No te asustes no te aré daño _- dijo sonriendo el chico vestido de color blanco.

~Espera, ¿porque tú eres yo? -dijo Kuroko extrañado.

~_Bueno eso es porque yo soy tú._

~No es gracioso, de verdad ¿Quién eres tú?

~_No te lo diré, pero al menos diré mi nombre, me llamo Ichigo (_ok ese nombre es de uno de mis personajes favoritos, si lo conocen ignoren este hecho XD)

~Ok, al menos estoy conforme con eso y dime ¿Qué es esto? Y ¿Por qué estoy acá?-dijo Kuroko invitando a Ichigo para que se sentase con él.

~_Bueno eso es un poco complicado de responder, ya que el hecho de que estés aquí es porque tu vida está hecha añicos._

~¿Hecha añicos?, disculpa pero, para serte sincero no entiendo lo que me dices...

~_Bueno, para serte más franco, a partir de hoy, cuando concilies el sueño vendrás a este lugar, ya que tu mente y corazón están sufriendo ¿no es así Kuroro?-_dijo Ichigo con mucha triste en su voz.

~¿Yo?, ¿sufriendo?, perdón pero no me agás reír, estoy de lo mas bien con mi vida…

~_Si lo dices así, entonces dime ¿Por qué lloras todas las noches? Y ¿porq…_

~¡YO NO LLORO EN LAS NOCHES!- dijo Kuroko exaltado de sobre manera.

~_Entonces ¿Por qué lo estas asiendo ahora?-_ dijo el chico parándose frente del.

~¿H-He?- Kuroko no podía creerlo, es cierto estaba llorando, pero lo peor de todo era que si, si lloraba en las noches últimamente, el ¿Por qué?, eso es algo que lamentablemente no lo sabe, no aun.

~_Kuroko, estas sufriendo, tu verdadero pasado se revelara y tu no podrás evitarlo, tu alma está pidiendo ayuda, tienes que dejar de reprimirte, si no lo haces te hundirás en la oscuridad de tu corazón._ – dijo el chico yendo hacia la puerta.

~Espera ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora?... Hey ¡no te vayas!-grito el peliceleste, corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico que acaba de cruzar la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla ya estaba cerrada.

~Maldición, hey ábreme, no me dejes ¡Ichigo! –Kuroko seguía intentado abrirla por la fuerza, pero de pronto el paraíso de las flores comenzó a desmoronarse descontroladamente llevándoselo con él.

Kuroko estaba tan asusta que lo único que asía era gritar, hasta que una luz roja apareció frente a sus ojos no pudo ver muy bien pero de aquella luz salía una mano, por la que Kuroko no dudo en tomarla y se elevo asía arriba hasta que aparecieron en el cielo, Kuroko aun con la mano sujeta, miro a aquella luz que no dejaba de ser mas roja que la sangre misma, de apoco se empezó a desaparecer hasta que vio un chico alto con cabellos rojos al igual que sus ojos, no pudo quedar mas asombrado por aquello, pero lo peor era que aquel chico además de no conocerlo, se giro y le dio una estocada en su corazón.

Kuroko despertó gritando tan fuerte que sus padres fueron corriendo asía su cuarto, sudaba y le dolía mucho su pecho en el mismo lugar donde aquel pelirojo le dio la estocada, al llegar sus padres lo primero que hicieron fue prender las luces, abrazarlo y verificar que estaba bien, después de aquella inspección , vieron que todo estaba en orden.

~Hijo ¿que fue ese grito?, pensé que habían entrado a la casa- dijo su padre.

~Yo también pensé lo mismo, Kuroko no grites mas de esa forma quieres, me haces preocupar muchísimo – decía la madre, mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente.

~L-l-lo siento madre, es solo que tuve una pesadilla-dijo el chico intentando tranquilizarla, ya que no lo soltaba.

~Está bien tener pesadillas sabes, pero no de esta forma…-dijo el padre sentándose en la cama.

~Lose, pero este no era un sueño cualquiera…

~¿Nos quieres contar lo que paso cariño?

~N-No, mejor no, ya que no es de gran importanc…

~De importancia si debe de ser para despertar de esa forma Kuro- Dijo su padre preocupado.

~Si, si, lose pero estoy bien de verdad… mejor vayan a dormir.

~¿Estás seguro que no nos quieres decir?

~Sí, estoy seguro-sonrió Kuroko para no preocuparlos más.

~Ok, si tú lo dices-dijo el padre tomando a su cónyuge para salir del cuarto.

~Está bien cariño, tranquilízate e intenta dormir un poco, ya que faltan cuatro horas para que vayas a la esc…

~¿¡Cuatro horas!?-pregunto el peliceleste, no podía creer la hora que era.

~Si así es, te dejaremos para que puedas descansar algo, no te preocupes nosotros te despertaremos-dijo su padre sonriendo.

~Está bien adiós- cuando sus padres salieron, Kuroko se puso a llorar de sobre manera, tapándose con la almohada para que no lo escuchasen, se sentía tan triste y preocupado por lo que paso, que aun no sabe como tomar la situación, después de unos minutos se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, ya que cuatro horas pasarían muy rápido…

Ya en la mañana, como prometió su padre, lo despertó, se sentía un poco cansado y sus ojos le dolían por aquel llanto descontrolado de aquella noche, pero intento tomarse el hecho como si nunca ocurrió. Cuando termino de vestirse se fue a la cocina, en la cual lo esperaba un delicioso desayuno, hecho perfectamente a lo japonés. Al terminar se lavo los dientes y se despidió de sus padres, por lo que aun no sacaban esa cara de despreocupación por lo de anoche.

Rumbo a la escuela Kuroko no pudo más y comenzó a pensar en el sueño que tuvo, para empezar, lo que el chico ¨Ichigo¨, lo que le dijo lo dejo muy preocupado, no comprendió muy bien lo que le dijo, pero lo que si sabía era que el tenia la respuesta con respecto a los llantos que se formaban a media noche provocadas sin razón alguna. Por otra parte, el chico pelirojo que le dio la estocada, eso sí que lo asusto y más aun que aquel punzante cuchillo se sintió tan real y que incluso aun le dolía. Cuando Kuroko miro la entrada de la escuela, observo que había mucho movimiento y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se acordó que ese mismo día, los clubs tenían el derecho de promocionarse para que los alumnos escogieron alguno y sobre todo en esa fecha que solo hace un mes que comenzó el año escolar, Kuroko no tenía interés en ninguno por lo que intento entrar y pasar lo más rápido que pudo, para no ser percibido (ustedes saben a lo que me refiero XD)

Cuando entro a los edificios (sin más que un poco desarreglado), fue rumbo a su clase, cuando estuvo por llegar un escalofrió le recorrió la espina, ahora sí que eso era extraño, intento ignorar este hecho sacudiendo su cabeza y al entrar al aula choco con algo, pero ese algo era suave, cuando se enfoco bien, se dio cuenta que era un chico de su clases, pero no era cualquier chico, miro un poco más arriba y vio que era ese mismo color, esa misma altura.

~T-Tiene… qu…e ser… u…na…bro…ma- dijo con voz entrecortada, como si hubiese corrido la maratón del año.

~Disculpa, ¿estás bien?...-Dijo el chico dándose la vuelta.

~Dime que es un sueño…

~¿He?, perdón pero no se a que te refieres.

~R-Realmente… Realmente existes- y al decir aquello no pudo más con la impresión y se desmayo. El chico con el que había chocado no dudo ni un segundo y lo cargo en forma nupcial y a la vez pidiendo a uno de los alumnos de su misma aula para que lo llevasen a la enfermería.

Kuroko al despertar lo primero que hizo fue poner sus manos en su cabeza, estaba un poco mareado y lo peor era que si recordaba el porqué de su desmayo. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, asique se sintió más relajado, pasaron cinco minutos y entro la enfermera con aquel chico.

~Veo que despertaste… y dime ¿cómo te sientes?-dijo Shiro acercándose a la camilla donde el reposaba (como dije ignoren la coincidencia de nombres jajaja).

~B-Bien, aun que un poco mareado.

~Eso es normal, pero no te preocupes dentro de media hora estarás bien-dijo la enfermera dándole la medicina y después yendo hacia la puerta – cuando te sientas mejor puedes retirarte y si sientes alguna anomalía, no dudes en venir ¿ok?.

~Si y gracias-dijo el peliceleste despidiéndose de Shiro.

~Etto… Disculpa… por lo que ocurrió – dijo el chico, por lo que Kuroko se exalto a no darse cuenta que aun seguía hay.

~N-No te p-preocupes fue mi culpa- dijo temeroso, por lo que vagamente vino aquella imagen en la que el chico lo apuñalaba por lo que su nerviosismo empeoro.

~Como quieras-dijo el chico sentándose en la camilla, por lo que Kuroko encogió sus piernas a su pecho a lo que el otro chico ignoro - por cierto soy un nuevo alumno, llegue hace dos días, vengo de estados unidos un gusto-dijo sonriendo y estirando la mano.

~C-C-Claro, el gusto es mío, soy Kuroko Tetsuya y tu eres?... – no tuvo más remedio que tomarle la mano, ya que los principios los tenia bien marcados gracias a sus queridos padres.

~A… perdón mi nombre es Kagami Taiga…

YUJUUUUU termine el primer capitulo! :D se que esta algo largo, pero espero que les alla gusto el comienzo de esta historia por lo menos, no olviden comentar :D nos vemos!.

SAYONARA! *¬*


	2. Capítulo 2

Ñam-Ñam-Ñam y aquí va el otro capitulo! Muchas gracias a aquellos que me comentaron y apoyaron los quiero enserio *-* y ahora a fantasear! XD

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece Q.Q.

Parejas: la pareja principal Kagami & Kuroko y las demás se las dejo con el transcurso del tiempo XD.

~charla~  
_Pensamientos y voces distintas._  
^^^^^ Cambio de escena ^^^^^  
**Flashback**

_Gracias a ti._

Capitulo 2: _No quiero._

Kuroko mientras esperaba sentado a Kagami no podía estar más desconcertado con todo lo que paso ese día y más aun estando allí acompañando al chico pelirojo.

**Flashback.**

**~A… perdón mi nombre es Kagami Taiga…~**

**Kuroko estaba tenso, además como no estarlo si estaba junto al chico que lo apuñalo en el sueño, asique para quitar su tensión, intento tener una conversación de los mas "normal" posible.**

**~Discul…pa por haber… reaccionado de esa forma…~ Kagami lo miro extrañado, no sabía si lo decía por el desmayo o por haber encogido sus piernas, pero viendo la situación le siguió la corriente.**

**~Déjalo no fue de gran importancia…~**

**~P-Pero… de todos modos igual… gracias… m..ah… ~ Kuroko ya no podía más de lo incomodo que se sentía que no sabía qué hacer. Kagami al darse cuenta pensó en algo rápido para no hacer más difícil la situación.**

**~Mira... Como acabó de llegar hace unos días... Me podrías decir o mejor dicho llevar a algún lugar donde podría comer?, mi padre aun no me envía el dinero que necesito para comprar el gas de la casa y no me sirve de nada lo que compre... Asique... Bueno... Si es que quieres...oye... No me mires así...~ Kagami lo miro con sorpresa, ya que era la primera vez que miraba una cara tan rara como la que tenía puesta el chico peliceleste.**

**~ No entiendo muy bien la situación en la que estas pero… Si necesitas alimentarte te puedo enseñar un lug...~**

**~DE VERDAD? MUCHAS GRACIAS! ME HAS SALVADO DE UNA MUERTE SEGURA! ~dijo Kagami como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de decir que va a disneyland (ok lo dije de esa forma porque yo nunca he ido y nunca lo are Q.Q ).**

**~S-Si claro no hay... Problema...~dijo Kuroko en casi un susurro.**

**~ A por cierto ¿ya estas mejor?~**

**~Si, el mareo ya seso y me siento mejor pero tengo hambre~ Dijo Kuroko mientras se tocaba la barriga**

**~Bueno eso debe ser porque ya son las cinco de la tarde~**

**~¿¡Las cinco!? Pero ¿Cómo?...~**

**~Oye espera… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?... han pasado prácticamente siete horas desde tu desmayo… maldición sí que eres un despistado~**

**~Disculpa es la primera vez que me pasa, de verdad, lo lamento~**

**~Naaaa, no te preocupes, sabes aun faltan dos horas para salir de clases, asique mejor vámonos rápido ya que gracias a cierta personita no pude entrar a clases~ Dijo Kagami con falso enojo**

**~¿Qué?, ¿no entraste a clases?~**

**~Pues claro, además como iba a dejarte solo si te veías bastante mal~**

**~Perdón de verdad no era mi intención… no tenias que haberte quedado…lo siento…~**

**~Ya déjalo de una vez y vámonos… y ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué mejor como recompensa me acompañas a comer al lugar que me vas a enseñar?~**

**~E-Esta… bien te acompañ…are...~ Esa propuesta tomo de sorpresa a Kuroko por lo que tuvo que aceptar ya que no sabía que otros tipos de propuestas le iba a pedir para saldar esa situación.**

**~Bien esta dicho ahora vámonos~ **

**End Flashback.**

Y así damas y caballeros, fue que Kuroko termino con Kagami en el restaurant "Bartolomeo"(ese nombre lo puse porque me acuerdo que me hablaron de él en historia pero ¿Quién era? Ni puta idea XD). Kuroko esperaba junto a la ventana mientras Kagami espera su pedido, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando apareció el chicopelirojo.

~Disculpa por la demora pero… no sabía que traerte asique pedí… un batido de sabor frutilla~ (muy mal Kagamiiiiii, a nuestro protagonista por alguna razón le gusta los de vainilla!)

~No quiero~ Dijo Kuroko tranquilamente.

~¿Perdón?~ Dijo Kagami un poco molesto, además de gastar su tiempo en él y que además se le niegue a aceptar lo que compro con su dinero, era como para molestarse.

~Dije que "no quiero" yo solo tomo los de sabor a vainilla~ Dijo el chico peliceleste determinadamente.

~Que te crees ¿eh?, me di el tiempo en la escuela para llevarte a la enfermería, agregándole el tiempo que me quede contigo esperando a que despertaras y el comprarte este batido de frutilla y tu ¿no lo vas a tomar? ~ Dijo Kagami muy enfadado por el capricho egoísta por parte de Kuroko.

~ Ya te lo dije, no era necesario… que te quedaras conmigo~ Dijo con un poco de miedo por la reacción del chico pelirojo.

~¡Bien, como quieras, adiós! ~ Dijo Kagami agarrando su pedido (que en este caso eran treinta hamburguesas) echarlo a una bolsa y salir de aquel demás personas miraron expectantes por aquella reacción del chico, pero no sabían el porqué.

Kuroko caminaba muy apenado rumbo a su casa, se sintió culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, primero el sueño que tuvo ese mismo día, después el chico pelirojo que lo apuñala en el sueño, después encontrarlo en la vida real y ahora esta discusión sin sentido y todo porque no le dijo la razón, ósea, ese día fue una mierda con todas sus letras, ya no podía dar más tregua, solo quería descansar por un momento, solo pedía eso con todas sus ganas. Al llegar paso directo a su habitación, no quería saber nada de nada, estaba totalmente desganado, claro está que sus padres se preocuparon, pero no querían molestarlo.

Kuroko se durmió a las doce en punto y claro, como dijo Ichigo, cuando conciliase el sueño aparecería de nuevo en ese lugar y así fue, tal cual, Kuroko apareció en la misma habitación, recorrió otra vez el pasillo y llego a esa puerta que ahora para Kuroko era espeluznante, abrió y al ver las flores todas marchitas corrió y se arrojo a ellas, las miro determinadamente, estaba manchadas de sangre, marchitas y sin color alguno solamente el color de la sangre, se desespero por lo que veía, el lugar era realmente sombrío, miro a su alrededor mas determinadamente y vio a alguien tendido en el suelo, comenzó a acercarse cautelosamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo identifico de inmediato, era Ichigo y como las flores de ese lugar estaba sin color y manchado de sangre, por lo que Kuroko sin dudarlo corrió asía el.

~HEY ICHIGO DESPIERTA, HEY~ Kuroko gritaba sin mas, aunque lo reviso y vio que no tenía nada igualmente le gritaba desesperado hasta que al fin con esfuerzo dio reacción de vida.

~K..uro…ko...~dijo el chico blanco con dificultad.

~Ichigo que paso, porque estas así al igual que este lugar ~dijo Kuroko

~¿Porque no le dijiste?, si le hubieras dicho, nada de esto estuviese pasando...~

~A que te refieres?~ Dijo Kuroko con preocupación.

~ El hecho de que… este así es por tu… culpa, te lo dije, ya es… tiempo de que te dejes… de reprimir...~

~espera, no entiendo, explícate...~

~Ka…gami... ~ Dijo Ichigo con un hilo de voz.

~Kagami-kun?, pero ¿por qué? que tiene que ver el con esto?...~ Dijo Kuroko mientras miraba expectante a las reacciones que se manifestaban en el rostro del chico blanco.

~TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA KUROKO!~grito Ichigo eufórico y furioso al momento que empezaba a desvanecerse.

~No... No te vayas... ¡ICHIGO!... ¡ICHIGO!~

Kuroko despertó sudado por donde lo mirasen y tocasen, aunque esta vez no grito, solo respiraba dificultosamente y un montón de lagrimas salían de sus ojos color celestes, le dolía el pecho, pero no era como la estocada que recibió, si no que era de carne y hueso, le dolía y mucho, toco su rostro y al sentir que estaba mojado por esas lagrimas se sintió tan miserable que lo único en lo que pensaba era en desaparecer, todo era de color negro en su pequeño mundo, que ahora, se derrumba de a poco, intento encontrar una posición en el que pudiese estar cómodo y que no le doliese, pero era imposible, asique se levanto con mucha dificultad y salió de su habitación, mira asía ambos lados y vio que todo estaba completamente oscuro por la manta de la noche sin luna.

Kuroko no sabía qué hacer, si salir e ir a donde sus padres, ir al baño o ir a la cocina, por lo que de las tres opciones prefirió la del baño, camino cauteloso para no hacer ruido alguno, todo iba bien por el momento, llego a la puerta de su objetivo, la abrió y prendió la luz, si, todo normal, camino asía el lavado y se miro en el espejo y vio que estaba demasiado pálido, mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo, suspiro y abrió la llave que da paso al agua, que en ese momento estaba lo suficientemente fría para despertar a un adormilado madrugador, mientras se lavaba la cara escucho un ruido, por lo que lo asusto de sobremanera y sin pensarlo miro asía atrás, no había nada, pensó que era su imaginación, cerro el grifo del agua y otra vez se miro en el espejo, suspiro nuevamente y ya más calmado se fue a su cama, se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y con la decisión de dormir se echo a los brazos de Morfeo.

_~Todo esto es tu culpa Kuroko~ _

_~¿he?~_

_~No debiste haber nacido…~_

_~¿Quién… eres~_

_~Muere…Muere de una vez~_

_~¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Qué pasa?, No puedo ver nada… ¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?...~_

_~Ellos no están aquí… ellos te dejaron, te abandonaron como un perro…~_

_~No es cierto ellos están aquí… conmigo…~_

_~Eso es mentira… si tan solo no existieras… Mamá y papá estarían felices…~_

_~No entiendo… ¡AYUDA!, ¡ALGUIEN!… ¡QUE ME RESPONDA! ,¡MADRE,¡ PADRE!...~_

_~Te lo dije… muere de una vez~_

_~¿I-I…C-CHI…GO?~_

_~Así es Kuroko, si tu no hubieses nacido nada de esto hubiera pasado~_

_~Ichigo, ¿Qué pasa?, no entiendo, por favor, ¡DIME!~_

_~¿He?... ¿por qué eh de decirte?, si gracias a ti yo estoy aquí~_

_~¿Qué?, espera… que haces… suéltame… sue..ltame…¡SUELTAME!...~_

Wuaajajajaja termine al fin!, saben me desvié un poco con el tema de drama y romanticismo viendo como van las cosas creo que le agregare el trágico o misterio que dicen?, kajkaajka quise terminar esta parte de esta forma para que quedasen colgados, que mala soy XD, bien nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Bey bey~


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece Q.Q.

Parejas: la pareja principal Kagami & Kuroko y las demás se las dejo con el transcurso del tiempo XD.

~charla~  
_Pensamientos y voces distintas._  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Flashback**

(PD: este capítulo me salió bastante largo XD, me di cuenta que los estaba escribiendo algo corto asique este lo alargue lo que más pude para que no se quedaran con ganas :D y otra cosa mas quiero aclarar, el papá de Kuroko le dice Kuro para acortarlo más :3)

_Gracias a ti._

Capitulo 3: _Mal entendido._

~Para el día de hoy tendremos lluvia a partir de las nueve, para los que van a la escuela y a su trabajo es necesario que lleven su paraguas, ahora para el fin de semana...~

~Vaya vaya, imaginar que ayer era un día soleado y caluroso...~

~Esta lluvia se debe a que estamos dando paso a otoño amor...~decía el padre de kuroko.

~Lo sé cariño, hoy el trabajo va a estar más pesado en la oficina y viendo como van las cosas creo que tendrás que ir a buscarme~

~Entonces hagamos algo, te voy a buscar y pasamos a cenar afuera te parece? ~

~Esta bien pero... Y kuroko? Sus clases terminan a las siete...~

~Si tienes razón, nosotros salimos a las diez del trabajo...~

~No se preocupen por mi... Estaré bien...~ Dijo Kuroko

~¡Hijo!, nos asustaste, pensábamos que aun seguías dormido son recién las siete y tu entras a las nueve...~

~Perdón por asustarlos es solo que me desperté...por el ruido...~ dijo kuroko cubriendo lo que más pudo la verdad de su mentira.

~ ¿Ruido?, pero... Si el volumen esta bajo y no nos movimos mucho acá abajo...~ decía la madre extrañada por el comentario de su hijo.

~No me refería a ese ruido mamá, me refiero al ruido del vecino, su motocicleta me despertó~

~ah, es cierto hoy es viernes, por ende se va al trabajo en su motocicleta~ dijo el padre de kuroko.

~Aja, por cierto referente a su CITA, estaré bien solo, no se preocupen por mi~ Dijo Kuroko con un poco de picardía referente a la propuesta de su padre a su madre.

~Pero...~ dijo la madre de kuroko con preocupación y a la vez avergonzada.

~Que estaré bien, de verdad y si me disculpan, iré a descansar un rato mas...~ dijo kuroko yendo a su habitación.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, nunca antes, jamás, independiente de las salidas que tenían, nunca dejaban a kuroko solo, el siempre iban con ellos.

Kuroko al llegar a su habitación se arrojo a la cama e intento descansar un poco, paso toda la noche en vela y gracias al maquillaje de su bendita madre (que a veces sacaba para pasar por alto sus estados) ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de sus horribles ojeras y su palidez y si era cierto, su vecino lo despertó de cierta forma. Estaba por dormir un rato más cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

~Si?...~

~ Kuro ya nos vamos, si necesitas algo nos avisas te dejamos pan tostado y wafles, el dinero está en la mesa de centro, ten cuidado y no olvides tu paraguas...~

~Esta bien, nos vemos papa~

~adiós~ y con eso sus padres se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos.

Kuroko espero escuchar la puerta de su casa cerrarse y esperar un momento, pasaron unos minutos y la actitud de Kuroko, tan tranquila y sin preocupaciones, totalmente indiferente se desmorono en un instante, grito lo más fuerte que pudo y sin control alguno sus lagrimas se desmoronaban sin piedad por su piel pálida y fría, se abrazaba a sí mismo, consolándose por esa noche tan despiadada que le toco vivir, lo único que quería era escapar de su realidad.

**Flashback.**

**~Te lo dije… muere de una vez~**

**~¿I-I…C-CHI…GO?~**

**~Así es Kuroko, si tu no hubieses nacido nada de esto hubiera pasado~**

**~Ichigo, ¿Qué pasa?, no entiendo, por favor, ¡DIME!~**

**~¿He?... ¿por qué eh de decirte?, si gracias a ti yo estoy aquí~**

**~¿Qué?, espera… que haces… suéltame… sue..ltame…¡SUELTAME!...~**

**~Dime Kuroko ¿quieres saber la verdad?~**

**~ ¡SI! ¡QUIERO SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO, QUIERO SABERLO TODO!~**

**~Entonces te lo diré, para empezar, nosotros somos hermanos…~**

**~¿Hermanos?... es…o es..menti..ra…~**

**~No Kuroko o mejor dicho hermanito…lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad, gracias a ti yo estoy muerto…~**

**~No es cierto… yo no te recuerdo… tu no existes, no eres real~**

**~Si lo soy… Kuroko créeme, tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces morirás igual que yo… mamá y papá fueron los que me mataron, hermanito… somos hermanos de sangre…aunque ellos te prefirieron cien mil veces que a mi… te perdono, pero sigues teniendo la culpa de todo~**

**~Ya vasta… no entiendo nada…~**

**~Si quieres confirmar las dudas, visita el parque central de la ciudad y busca mi nombre… Kuroko Ichigo, 01/31/1997 – 15/09/1998…sector 146~**

**End Flashback.**

Kuroko al terminar su agonía en vida, intento calmarse, pero no podía, cada vez que lo intentaba se le venían enzima las imágenes y las palabras de Ichigo, y ¿si era verdad que él era su hermano?, que sus padre lo asesinaron, no podría seguir así, no podría fingir algo tan crudo, sobre todo una muerte, se decidió, si quiera saber la verdad tendría que comprobarlo, miro la hora, eran las siete cuarenta y cinco, si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo a la escuela. Dando un salto de su cama se dirigió al baño, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, intento hacerlo lo más corto posible, salió y se fue directo a su habitación, miro el reloj de su velador, eran las ocho en punto, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, bajo las escaleras prácticamente corriendo y tomo el dinero de la mesa de centro y salió asía el paradero norte, no pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando el autobús apareció, le pago al chofer y se fue a sentar al último asiento lado derecho, que gracias a la hora estaba vacío, al igual que el autobús, se sentó y miro la hora de su celular, eran las ocho con veinte minutos, sí, todo iba bien, si seguía así, llegaría a tiempo al cementerio y a la vez a la escuela. Kuroko hiso parar el autobús, bajo y cuando inclino su mirada, se topo con el letrero "Parque central "Buena vida", (si creen que me he saltado alguna parte, pues no, digamos que en mi historia solo hay un parque central y con respecto a parque, en mi país lo dicen de esa forma para sacarle lo frívolo XD pero en realidad es un cementerio). Kuroko subía o mejor dicho corría por las escaleras para llegar a la entrada principal, miro a su alrededor y vio al guardia, le dijo que necesitaba llegar urgente a una tumba y le pregunto por el sector 146 (como le había dicho Ichigo), el guardia le señalo el sitio y Kuroko sin pensarlo se echo a correr como loco, llego al sector y comenzó a buscar el nombre, se estaba dando por vencido, ya que el lugar era enorme y eso que contaba el sector en el que estaba, hasta que lo encontró, Kuroko Ichigo, 01/31/1997 – 15/09/1998, Kuroko se arrodillo en frente de la lapida, en ese instante sintió miedo, mucho miedo, no quería aceptar la realidad, no quería creer que todo lo que le dijo Ichigo, pero era cierto, era verdad, el que estuviese muerte era verdad y lo de sus padres, aun tenía que confirmarlo, pero con la prueba del cementerio era la prueba suficiente para creerle un poco, solo un poco. Miro nuevamente la hora de su celular, eran veinte para las nueve, si no llegaba a tiempo iba a quedarse fuera del establecimiento, se levanto, limpio su pantalón de tela color azul marino y prendió camino asía el paradero y nuevamente tomo el autobús, pero esta vez rumbo a su escuela Seirin. Kuroko miro el móvil una vez más, eran cinco para las nueve, lo cerro de un golpe y le rezaba a todos los dioses para que detuviesen el tiempo, de pronto sintió que su transporte se desviaba del camino, miro asía fuera y vio que el camino, la ruta designada del autobús estaba cortado, se asusto demasiado y pensó que era una broma y que no llegaría a tiempo, pero al darse cuenta a donde se dirigía no pudo estar más contento, ese corte de camino le facilitaba para llegar, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, el autobús se detuvo, Kuroko dio un brinco y piso la línea que lo separa de la calle y el establecimiento, las nueve en punto, lo logro, no pudo sentirse más contento, por lo menos una vez en ese día, ya que no sabía que desgracias podría encontrarse, camino apurado asía los casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos cuando de pronto sintió una gota rozar su cara, Kuroko extrañado miro de donde provenía aquella gota y lo encontró, pues si, venia del cielo, no pasaron ni dos minutos y una torrencial comenzó a caer, se iba a tapar con el supuesto "paraguas" , pero como salió tan rápido de su hogar no lo tomo consigo, si, prácticamente ese día era el peor de los peores y para empeorarlo aun mas cuando iba corriendo para evitar mojarse más de lo que estaba, se tropezó y cayó a un charco recién formado, si, ese día era el peor. Kuroko caminaba como zombie asía la entrada de los casilleros, entro y se dirigió al suyo, lo abrió y sus piro.

~Veo que estas empapado y viendo tu casillero no tienes repuesto de ropa, ten te empresto mi polera blanca~ Decía un chico alto, mucho más alto que Kuroko, pelo café y con una gran sonrisa.

~No te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad…~ Decía Kuroko mirando al chico que estaba detrás suyo, por lo que lo asusto un poco.

~No acepto un no como respuesta, además si no te cambias pescaras un resfriado~ Dijo muy amablemente el chico poniendo la pendra en las manos del más bajito.

~Si lo sé pero, no es necesario…~ Kuroko intentaba devolverle la prenda pero el chico seguía insistiendo que se lo quedase.

~Que si lo es, toma la ocuparas si o si, me la puedes traer mañana a la sala siete B tercer piso, nos vemos…~ Decia el chico despidiéndose con la mano en dirección a su aula.

~¡Esta bien, gracias, pero… por quien pregunto!~ Dijo Kuroko casi gritando.

~Pregunta por Kiyoshi Teppei~ Dijo Kiyoshi prácticamente al vacio.

~Kiyoshi…Teppei…~ Repitió Kuroko, ese nombre le sonaba familiar, pero lo dejo hay, miro la polera y volvió a suspirar, era realmente enorme, pero no tubo mas opción, miro a sus alrededores y vio que no había nadie cerca (sip en Kuroko era un poco tímido XD), así que se quito la chaqueta y su camisa y se puso la polera de Kiyoshi, se arreglo, guardo la camisa y sus zapatos que traía y se fue a su sala, ahora que lo pensaba el recorrido que hacia, pasaba por la enfermería y como su chaqueta estaba empapada iba a aprovechar a pedirle a Shiro (la enfermera) que si podía dejar su chaqueta para que se secase cerca del calefactor. Llego al lugar, golpeo y no escucho a nadie, asique entro, miro y paso, dejo su cometido cerca del calefactor, de tal forma que no se quemase o se incendiase, cuando iba saliendo escucho el timbre, por lo que Kuroko se fue corriendo a su aula, que al decir verdad aun le quedaba lejos. Cuando se iba acercando se dio cuenta que su profesor (que en este caso era el de inglés) estaba por llegar a su sala, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando estuvo por llegar, su profesor entro por la puerta de adelante, por lo que Kuroko tuvo que entrar por la de atrás, para no ser regañado, entro y nadie se percato de él, excepto cierta persona. Se sentó en su banco, saludo y saco sus útiles que necesitaría en esa clase.

Kagami miraba disimuladamente la ventana, que gracias al cielo se podía ver el reflejo de el mismo y del chico sentado detrás de él, lo observo un poco y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su camisa ni su chaqueta, solo una polera, que al decir verdad era tres o cuatro tallas más grandes que el mismo peliceleste, le iba a decir que como era posible andar con esa fachada, además de la temperatura que estaba siendo y esa lluvia tan condenada que salía de aquellas nubes negras, pero se acordó de lo que sucedió ayer en la tarde, después de que se fue del restaurant se sintió mal por haberlo dejado solo, pero como era muy explosivo, no pensaba si no que solo actuaba, se regaño así mismo por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para volver y pedirle disculpas, realmente se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y más que nada responsable. Miro el pizarrón y se aburrió en un instante, era normal para él, ya que dominaba el inglés al revés y al derecho, asique no le presto atención, si no que se la dirigió a Kuroko. Lo observo otra vez pero esta vez más detalladamente y se dio cuenta de que su pelo estaba mojado y goteaba un poco, se preguntaba que rallos le había pasado, pero viendo el clima ya sabía su respuesta (respuesta que estaba mal formulada bakagami xD).

La clase iba de lo más aburrido, Kuroko no le estaba prestando mucha atención, gracias al calor bendito que estaba sintiendo y los mareos constantes.

~oko…roko…¡KUROKO!~ Dijo el profesor de inglés prácticamente gritando, por lo que se hiso un silencio de funeral.

~S-¡SI!~ Dijo Kuroko parándose abruptamente y mirando a su profesor.

~Que te estoy llamando hombre, parece que estas en las nubes el día de hoy, como sea, por favor pasa y completa la oración~ Decía su profesor un poco molesto por la ausencia del pequeño.

Kuroko termino la oración pedida por el profesor y se fue a sentar. Kagami ahora sí que estaba preocupado, aunque lo había conocido solo un día, podía sacar conclusiones de que era una persona indefensa y que necesitaba de atención constantes según él, lo miro cuando iba pasando y se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba un poco roja, era obvio, tenía fiebre, _tonto_ pensó Kagami al tiempo que sacaba un pedacito de papel para dárselo al chico peliceleste. Kuroko se sentó en su respectivo lugar y se comenzó a sentir un poco agitado, no sabía si lo que sentía era porque su profesor lo llamo gritando o porque se estaba sintiendo sofocado, no quería pensar más las cosas, si seguía así le iba a llegar otro grito, que al decir verdad le avergonzaba que le llamasen al atención, suspiro y resignado estaba por mirar la pizarra cuando de repente un pequeño papel cayó sobre su meza, lo miro un poco atontado y a la vez con cariño, ya que el hecho de aquella acción le dio cierta ternura, lo tomo y leyó su contenido.

_Oye… ¿estás bien?, primero llegas tarde, estas mojado y ahora te regañan… creo que deberías pedirle al prof. Permiso para que te deje ir a la enfermería, además de esa cara roja que tienes, podría estar seguro de que tienes fiebre… _

_Kagami._

Kuroko miro con asombro el papelito, era de Kagami, el chico que el día anterior le había dejado plantado en el restaurant y que además lo había hecho enojar por haberse preocupado por él, le agradecía al papelito por el contenido, pero no quería causarles más problemas y mucho menos hacerlo enojar nuevamente, asique tomo su lápiz y le escribió la respuesta, se quedo pensando un momento, como rechazarlo sin hacerle sentir mal o enojarlo, si seguía así no llegaría a ningún lado, por lo que escribió su forma más "formal" de rechazar peticiones.

Kagami esperaba impaciente, no podía creer que Kuroko se iba a demorar un montón en responderle, a lo mejor el estaba enoja con el por lo que paso ayer, realmente se sentía un estúpido al no pedirle disculpa, se propuso que después de las clases le pediría disculpas adecuadamente, como le dijo su padre "Metes la pata y tú la sacas", vendito padre que tenia, ahora que lo pensaba le entro un terror por esa frase, ya que comenzó a recordar todas esas cosas que hizo en el pasado y que por ende esa frase siempre estuvo en cada una de ellas, incluyendo lo de ayer, tantos recuerdos se le vino a la mente que no se dio cuenta que el papelito que había enviado hace unos instantes ya asía en su banco, lo miro extrañado, ya que no se percato de eso, pero dejo de lado todo y lo leyó.

_Gracias por preguntar, pero lo que me pase a mi no te incumbe a ti._

_Kuroko._

Ahora si que Kagami estaba hecho una furia, eso le pasa por preocuparse por los demas, incluso por ese renacuajo indefenso, lo quiera matar de veras. (Excelente forma tienes de rechazar Kuroko jajajajaja).

Cuando pasaron a la tercera hora de la mañana Kuroko se empezó a sentir mal, comenzó a sentir mucho frio, dolor de cabeza, mareos y por sobretodo mucho calor, por lo que iba a pedirle al profesor que ahora era de Física, le dejase ir a la enfermería, pero por alguna razón prefirió que no, seguían pasando los minutos y Kuroko comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente en el banco, estaba por desplomarse cuando escucho su nombre, miro de donde provenía el llamado, que por supuesto era su profesor.

~Kuroko, por favor pasa a delante y resuelve este ejercicio~ Dijo el Prof. Señalando la pizarra, pero cuando vio a Kuroko con solo esa polera, le iba a decir que se retirase a la enfermería para abrigarse un poco, pero dejo pasar el hecho.

~S-Si…~ Dijo un poco exaltado Kuroko al momento que se levantaba e iba asía la pizarra, camino despacio ya que sus mareos no cesaban si no que incluso iban empeorando, Kuroko tomo la tiza y miro la pizarra, se dio cuenta que el ejercicio era muy parecido a los ejercicios de la semana pasada asique no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, iba por la mitad del ejercicio cuando sintió nauseas terribles una tras otra, intento aguantar un poco, pero no pudo y salió corriendo del aula directo al baño, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la acción del chico, pero sobre todo Kagami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko entro al baño y fue a uno de los compartimientos, se arrodillo y comenzó a vomitar, vomito en la que no salía nada, sino que era un reflejo de su cuerpo diciendo que algo iba mal y como no estarlo si no durmió en toda la noche, no tomo su desayuno y para empeorar las cosas estaba mojado (no olviden que Kuroko no se cambio su pantalón de tela por lo que estuvo con el todo el día). Pasaron unos minutos y Kuroko se apoyo en la pared de losa que estaba fría, aunque no lo crean eso lo reconfortaba ya que el calor que sentía era de los mil demonios. Se estaba calmando cuando escucho el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de hora, en la que le tocaba lenguaje (asignatura en la que le iba bastante bien), asique prefirió quedarse en el baño, ya que lenguaje era su fuerte y no necesitaba asistir a ella de vez en cuando. Pasaron los minutos y Kuroko se comenzó a quedar dormido, estaba por conciliar el sueño (que obviamente seguía en la posición apoyado en la losa) cuando escucho que alguien entraba al lugar, se asusto por el hecho, pero se le paso al instante, el sujeto salió del baño y se escucho nuevamente el timbre, que esta vez anunciaba la hora del receso, Kuroko un poco más animado se levanto como pudo y se dirigió a su aula. Cuando llego le dio gracias a Dios, el aula estaba casi vacío, así podría evitar las interrogantes de sus compañeros, cuando se comenzó a acercarse a su asiento se dio cuenta que Kagami estaba de lo más animado hablando con algunas chicas de su clase y pensar que el estaba preocupado por el, de alguna forma eso lo entristeció un poco pero ignoro el hecho, tomo su bolso y comenzó a buscar el dinero que había cojido antes de salir de su casa, se comenzó a asustar porque no encontraba el dinero, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor el dinero lo había guardado en su chaqueta, asi que sin mas se dirigió a la enfermería. Kagami lo ovservo disimulado mientras se retiraba, lo admitia, estaba enojado por la respuesta que resivio, pero mirando al chico se sintió un poco aliviado viendo que estabilidad era buena.

Kuroko mira la habitación buscando su chaqueta, pero le extraño el no encontrar a Shiro otra vez, miro mas determinadamente hasta que la encontró encima de la cama de al fondo, la tomo y comenzó a revisar los bolsillos, se entristeció al darse cuenta que el bolsillo donde guardo la plata estaba roto, así que sacando conclusiones, no comería ese día y tendría que irse a pie a su casa, si, ese día era de perros.

Las clases iban normales, excepto para Kuroko, cada vez más se estaba sintiendo mas mal y por supuesto Kagami se estaba preocupando como nunca en su vida. Tocaron el timbre y Kuroko pensó que ya había acabado todo pero, no se percato que todos al salir del aula tomaban otro camino que no era la salida del recinto, si no que era hacia la cancha, ahora sí que podía decir que todo una mierda, para empeorar todo, tendría que hacer educación física son ese estado en el que estaba, por un instante pensó en huir, pero lamentablemente no fue asi ya que su nombre estaba registrado como presente, maldijo al libro de clases y tomo rumbo asía los casilleros para sacar su ropa "deportiva" de su escuela, pero ahora que lo pensaba no había cogido tampoco su ropa, pensó que estaba salvado porque con el uniforma no aria nada, estaría en las banquillas observando, pero, se acordó que hace poco su profesor le había hecho hacer igual educación física a uno de sus compañeros con el uniforme, así que de salvado no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se encontraban en la cancha, el curso estaba divido en hombres y mujeres, cada uno con sus respectivos profesores.

~Bien chicos, el día de hoy vamos a comenzar con deportes, comenzaremos con el más sencillo que es volayball, asique mientras hago los grupos ustedes daran vuelta alrededor de la cancha trotando hasta que yo los llame~ Dijo su profesor muy emocionado. Todos comenzaron a trotar, Kagami iba muy concentrado trotando, pero su concentración se fue a la mugre al ver a Kuroko tambalearse y mas encima con el uniforma, le iba a detener y llevarlo urgente a la enfermería, no podía seguir así, lo iba hacer cuando escucho el silbato.

~Bien chicos ya tengo los grupos~ Dijo el sensei mientras todos se acercaban, comenzó a decir los grupos y por supuesto Kagami quedo con Kuroko.

~El primer grupo en comenzar es el de Kagami v/s Kirito (ignoren los nombres jajajajaja).

El grupo de Kagami comenzó primero, todo iba bien, los chicos incluyendo a Kuroko, se quedaron boquiabierta por los espectaculares saltos que asía Kagami, sobre todo en los remaches era prácticamente sobre humano, su grupo gano el juego. Los juegos seguían hasta que quedaron dos grupos finalistas, el de Kagami v/s Kaito (jajajajaj esta vez me pase XD), Esta vez Kuroko quedo junto a Kagami, se sentía un poco incomodo cerca de él, con todo lo que paso no quería ser un estorbo, se exalto al escuchar el silbato y miro por donde iba el balón, que gracias al cielo no era para él, el juego seguía de lo más normal, pero Kuroko ahora sí que se sentía mal, estaban por terminar el partido cuando Kuroko se comenzó a desvanecer. Ya era el minuto decisivo, el balón quedo en la posición perfecta para que Kagami remachara, pero no contaba que le iban a hacer una cortina, por lo que el equipo contrario al remachar el balón se desvió hacia el lado en el que estaba Kuroko. El chico Peliceleste, escucho su nombre, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko comenzó a abrir sus ojos cielo.

~Veo que despertaste…¿Cómo te sientes?~ Preguntaba Kagami.

~Más o menos, siento muchos mareos y nauseas~ Respondió Kuroko en un hilo de voz.

~Bueno, eso es normal, ya que tu chiquillo irresponsable no tomaste desayuno, estabas mojado por lo que pescaste un resfriado con una fiebre muy alta y para empeorar estas con anemia~ Decía Shiro muy enojada por la situación en la que estaba Kuroko,

~L-Lo siento~ Dijo Kuroko muy apenado.

~Como sea, las explicaciones las escuchare después, iré a informa que ya despertarte, cuando vuelva te daré las medicinas que necesitas tomar ¿entendido?~ Dijo la enfermera mirando determinadamente con las manos en la cintura.

~S-Si~ Decía Kuroko mientras Shiro salía del lugar. Al rato después escucho una pequeña risa por lo que desvió su miraba al progenitor de esa risita.

~Esta situación se me hace algo similar~ Decía Kagami mirando de reojo a Kuroko.

~A mi también, pero esta vez no vine por un desmayo…~

~Si no que viniste por un golpe~ Dijo Kagami al ver la cara de confucion de Kuroko, al parecer no recordaba mucho lo que paso.

~Lo siento, lo volví a hacer, no quería hacerte preocupar~ Decía Kuroko.

~Nada de disculpas, el que tiene que disculparse soy yo… lo siento… por lo de ayer…yo~ Kagami no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kuroko lo interrumpió.

~No Kagami...kun, la culpa fue mía desde un principio, lo que te dije fue un mal entendido, no quería hacerte enojar deberás, lo siento mucho…~ Dijo Kuroko mientras miraba a Kagami con ojos de gatito abandonado.

~Entonces si fue un mal entendido ¿por qué rechazaste el batido que te compre?~Dijo Kagami un poco intrigado por la respuesta que quería escuchar de parte del otro chico.

~Bueno… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero…m…yo… soy alérgico… a la fru…tilla~ Dijo Kuroko avergonzado por la confesión, además de que nadie más sabia de su alergia solo sus padres.

~¿Alérgico?, ¿pero porque no me lo dijiste antes?~ Dijo Kagami dando toda la atención a Kuroko.

~No… lo sé…~ Dijo Kuroko apenado

~Como sea, si tienes algún problema o algo parecido, deberías de decirlo ¿sabes?, porque puede que las cosas terminen mal…~Decía Kagami con falso enojo.

~¡Si!~ Dijo un poco mas animado Kuroko y a la vez regalándole un sonrisa de las más tierna a Kagami, por lo quedo plasmado por aquella prueba de afecto que le mostraba, su sonrisa de alguna forma lo cautivo.

_Continuara~…_

Jajajaja termine! Yuju! Espero que se les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bey bye! Y feliz año nuevo! 2014, me pregunto que pasara mas adelante, y sobre todo la verdad del porque murio el hermano gemelo de Kuroko OoO


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece Q.Q.

Parejas: la pareja principal Kagami & Kuroko y las demás se las dejo con el transcurso del tiempo XD.

~charla~  
_Pensamientos y voces distintas._  
-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**Flashback**

(PD: Antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero aclarar que es la continuación del capítulo tres ok? :D)

_Gracias a ti._

Capitulo 4: _Bajo el mismo techo._

~Como sea, si tienes algún problema o algo parecido, deberías de decirlo ¿sabes?, porque puede que las cosas terminen mal…~Decía Kagami con falso enojo.

~ ¡Sí!~ Dijo un poco más animado Kuroko y a la vez regalándole una sonrisa de las más tiernas a Kagami, por lo que este quedo plasmado por aquella prueba de afecto que le mostraba, su sonrisa de alguna forma lo cautivo.

~B-B-Bien…S-S-era mejor…Q-Que…Baya a…buscar nuestras cosas… ~ Decía Kagami con un sin fin de emociones desbordándose en su interior, por lo que actuaba muy torpemente, cuando iba en dirección a la puerta arraso con todo, llego a su objetivo y salió.

~ ¿Kagami-kun? ~ Dijo Kuroko al ver la reacción tan inesperada del chico pelirojo, al rato después de salir. Kuroko por alguna razón, se sentía un poco tranquilo, no sentía una presión en su pecho como antes, si no que ahora era algo más liviano, algo avía o estaba cambiando. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Shiro-san había entrado a la habitación.

~roko…Kuroko~

~S-Si, que… Sucede…~ Dijo Kuroko percatándose de su llamado.

~Bueno… vi a Kagami salir y estaba un poco… descolocado… ¿Qué paso?...~ Pregunto Shiro, con curiosidad, no solo por cómo había visto a Kagami, si no que este estaba totalmente sonrojado.

~Nada, solo me dijo que iba por nuestras cosas, solo eso~ Dijo Kuroko de lo más tranquilo.

~Ya veo~ Dijo Shiro, que obviamente no le creía del todo lo que le dijo ~Bueno, como hoy es viernes podrás descansar bien en tu casa el fin de semana, ahora, te recomiendo ir al hospital, si o si, descansa lo que más puedas y que estés bien abrigado, ya que habrá lloviznas por un largo tiempo y la humedad te ara mal, con respecto a la anemia, no se produjo por pérdida de sangre… Kuroko, ¿qué pasa? ¿No tienes dinero para comer? ~ Pregunto Shiro inquieta y preocupada.

Kuroko quedo plasmado por la pregunta, no podía llegar y decir: _Lo que pasa es que tengo un hermano gemelo muerto, agregándole que por alguna razón mis padres lo asesinaron y yo tuve la culpa._ Claro está que no se lo podía decir. Le iba a contestar, que por supuesto con una mentira, pero escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, que claramente ya sabía quién era.

~ Lo siento... Si es que me demore mucho...ha... Shiro-san...~ Dijo Kagami al momento que entraba.

~Vaya vaya, asique si fuiste a buscar sus cosas después de todo~ dijo Shiro con algo de picardía.

~ Pues... Claro, eso fui a hacer~ dijo Kagami un poco incomodo, era obvio que se dio cuenta de que Shiro estaba cerca cuando salió, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de otra cosa más, no quería dar explicaciones en las que se vería presionado, asique intento evadir el tema.

~ Y bien, ¿cómo está Kuroko? ~

~ha...~ esa pregunta, claro está que la tomo de imprevista ~ _Asique vas a evadir el tema ¿he? Ok, de alguna u otra forma me voy a enterar_. ~ pensó ~ bueno, con respecto al resfriado ya está solucionado, pero... Con la anemia...~ dijo mientras miraba a Kuroko~ Viendo el estado de fatiga, sus ojeras y palidez fuera de lo normal, puede ser debido a que no ha dormido sus horas correspondientes y tampoco se ha alimentado como corresponde, como le dije, será mejor que baya al hospital lo más pronto posible, eso es todo lo que puedo decir ~

~ Ya veo...m... Será mejor irnos ya son las siete y media y está comenzando a oscurecer, entre más rápido mejor ~ Dijo Kagami señalando la puerta con el dedo pulgar.

~ Aja, bien tomate estas medicinas antes de irte y llévate este papel contigo, cuando vayas al hospital debes mostrarlo ¿ok? ~ Le dijo Shiro-san seriamente a Kuroko.

~si, no se preocupe, estaré bien ~ dijo Kuroko al momento que se sentaba en la cama.

~ Bien nos vemos entonces, adiós~ dijo dirigiéndose asía la puerta, pero al momento de pasar al lado de Kagami le dijo algo inaudible para Kuroko.

~ El está muy mal, si no va al hospital va a empeorar, por favor cuida de él~ le dijo Shiro y luego se fue.

~ Kagami-kun, estoy listo... ¿Kagami-kun? ~pregunto Kuroko un poco desentendido, Kagami miraba asía la puerta, pero no se movía y menos a su llamada, Kuroko ignorado se le acerca por la espalda y le habla al oído.

~ KA-GA-MI-KUN~ dijo Kuroko monótonamente. Kagami al escucharlo tan cerca su pulso se aceleró a mil y dando un brinco de canguro lejos de él.

~ ¡N-N-o T-T-e me acerques así!~ dijo defensivamente a la vez que se tapaba con una mano su oreja que fue invadida por aquel cálido aliento.

~ Te estaba hablando y tú me ignorabas ~ Dijo Kuroko mirándolo.

~ Bueno… perdón ¿vale?, solo me quede pensando un rato, vámonos ~ Dijo Kagami al momento que salía de la habitación junto con Kuroko a sus espaldas.

~ Kagami-kun, ¿en qué pensabas? ~ Pregunto Kuroko.

~ En algo ~ Dijo Kagami de lo mas despreocupado.

~ ¿Y que es ese algo? ~ Pregunto Kuroko ahora más interesado que antes.

~ ¿Por qué quieres saber? ~ Dijo Kagami mientras lo miraba por el radillo del ojo.

~ Porque gracias a ese "algo" me ignoraste ~ Dijo Kuroko con falsa pena.

~ Ya te pedí perdón, ¿sí?, además tu mismo me lo dijiste "lo que me pase a mi no te incumbe a ti", asique eso también va para ti ~ Dijo Kagami ahora sí que molesto por el haberse acordado de la respuesta que le dio.

~ Perdón ~ Dijo Kuroko con un hilo de voz, a la vez que se paraba en seco. Kagami seguía caminando hasta que se dio cuenta que no escuchaba pasos además de los suyos. Se dio vuelta y vio a Kuroko con los ojos cristalinos y mirando al suelo en algún punto fijo.

~ Oye... ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo? ~ pregunto Kagami algo inquieto por la reacción del chico.

~ Perdón Kagami-kun, llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos y ya te he molestado más de la cuenta, perdón, perdón, no era mi intención Kaga...mi-kun...~ Dijo Kuroko en sollozos casi inaudibles, Kagami al verlo se le comprimió el pecho, sentía lastima por él, pero no estaba del todo convencido de sus disculpa, tenía una leve intuición de que había algo mas, pero no quería incomodarlo. Se le acerca lentamente y lo abraza protectoramente, como si fuese lo más importante para él. Kuroko solo sollozaba, no quería darle cara a Kagami, realmente se sentía mal y frustrado por todo, paso un momento así, hasta que sintió un fuerte abrazo sofocante y protector, pero cálida a la vez, se sentía tan bien que no se pudo contener y lo abraza tan fuerte que sintió que se consumía en ella, por su parte Kagami solo lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo cielo de Kuroko, pasaron unos minutos y se separaron.

~ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ~ pregunto Kagami mirándolo fijamente.

~ Si, me siento mejor, gracias ~ Dijo Kuroko con un leve sonrojo. Kagami al ver aquello, reacciono involuntariamente y lo besa levemente en su frente ( los pille cochinitos, jajajajajaja querían en la boca eh? xD ). Kuroko se sonrojo de sobre manera, no tenía previsto aquello, pero le gusto, más que todo, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió importante. Kagami al separarse, al igual que Kuroko se sonrojo al mismo color de su pelo y ojos.

~P-P-P-PERDON, SOLO FUE... SOLO... FUE... ~intento articular Kagami, su vergüenza era tanto que no lo dejaba hablar.

~ Gracias Kagami-kun...m...ah... Será... Mejor irnos ya...~ dijo Kuroko, pensó vagamente en devolverle el gesto, pero viendo como estaba Kagami prefirió que no.

~ S-S-Si será mejor irnos ~ dijo Kagami y tomando rumbo a los casilleros. Caminaron de lo más tranquilo, la compañía mutua les agradaba, no sabían el porqué, pero les agradaba e incluso sus corazones pedían más que solo compañía. Al llegar a los casilleros se cambiaron los zapatos, era una coincidencia de que el casillero de Kagami quedara en la esquina del mismo estante y altura que la de Kuroko. Cuando llego a su lado se dio cuenta de que aun seguía lloviendo y peor. Kagami le iba a decir que lo iba a acompañar hasta el paradero de bus con dirección al hospital, pero encontró un inconveniente.

~Ah... Kuroko... ¿Y tu paraguas? ~ pregunto incrédulo.

~ Bueno... Yo...~ era obvio que no le iba a decir que se le quedo al salir tan rápido de su casa para ir al cementerio ~ se me quedo... Al salir de casa... ~

~ Ya veo, asique saliste apurado, no te culpo, a cualquiera le pasa, entonces caminemos ocupando el mío hasta el paradero ~ dijo Kagami dirigiéndose a la salida del recinto.

~A...Pero... Kagami-kun... Yo...~ intento decirle Kuroko, pero fue cortado por la voz del pelirojo.

~ Maldición ¿ahora qué?, si me vas a pedir perdón mejor ahórratelos ~ Dijo Kagami al momento que abría el paraguas.

~ No es eso, yo... No tengo dinero para irme...~ Dijo Kuroko apenado.

~¿Qué?, tks! está bien yo te empresto y después me lo devuelves, déjame ver cuánto tengo...~ Dijo Kagami al momento que comenzó a contar el dinero, Kuroko al ver su gentileza le iba a detener pero no sabía como decirle que no era necesario ~ maldición no tengo dinero suficiente para acompañarte hasta el hospital, solo me alcanza para tus dos pasajes ( que en este casi era el hospital y su casa) y uno de ida ( para la casa de Kagami).

~ ¿Al hospital?, pero si ya estoy bien enserio, solo necesito el pasaje para ir a casa ~ Dijo Kuroko un poco avergonzado, Kagami no solo le estaba prestando dinero, sino que también estaba pensando en su salud y él quería acompañarlo.

~ ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras ~ dijo Kagami dándose la vuelta y esta vez salir del recinto (Kuroko que te pasa? El solo quiere ayudarte! Que testarudo!). Kuroko se culpaba mentalmente, lo había hecho otra vez, lo hiso enfadar y no solo eso, lo había dejado solo en la escuela. Realmente era un desgraciado. Cuando acabo de culparse salió del recinto, estaba por chocar con la lluvia fría como el hielo, pero no la sintió llegar.

~ Oye, ¿Estás loco o qué?, por Dios, vienes recién saliendo de una fiebre de mil demonios ¿y ya querías volver a él?, si que tienes agallas ~ le dijo Kagami reprochosamente.

~ ¿Kagami-kun?, yo pensé que te habías ido...~ articulo un poco desorientado

~ ¿Eh?... ¿Por quién me tomas?, es obvio que lo te iba a dejar, ni mucho menos así, además, no quiero repetir lo que paso en el restaurant~ Dijo Kagami culpable.

~ Kagami-kun eres raro~ Dijo Kuroko con una leve sonrisa.

~ ¿Y a que viene eso? ~

~ Bueno... Tus palabras no coinciden con tus acciones...~ Dijo Kuroko mirándole fijamente.

~ Como sea, vámonos ya ~ dijo Kagami desviando su vista lejos de la del otro chico y comenzando a caminar por el patio con rumbo al paradero. Kuroko solo atino a caminar junto a él, pero con el transcurso del camino se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Kagami era muy grande y que el paraguas solo lo tapaba a él, se comenzó a mojar el brazo izquierdo, pero no dijo nada. Estaban a medio camino cuando se escucho un fuerte relámpago, asiendo que Kuroko se le pegara a Kagami, por otro lado Kagami lo ignoro, solo era un relámpago nada mas, cuando lo miro se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo estaba empapado, no tenias que ser un genio para saber que le había pasado y a causa de que. Kuroko caminaba algo intranquilo, ese relámpago de verdad lo había tomado de imprevisto, no paso ni un minuto cuando sintió algo pesado en su hombro izquierdo y no solo eso, si no que ese algo lo acercaba al chico que estaba al lado suyo.

~ Te estás mojando, lo siento ~ dijo Kagami sin mirarlo. Kuroko solo atino a pegarse más al otro, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo oler una fragancia muy dulce, se acercó un poco mas y lo sintió mas fuerte ( jajajaj se que mas de alguno lo leyó en doble sentido XD), ese olor venia de Kagami, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando el lo abrazo no lo sintió, eso lo extraño un poco. Kagami lo único que quería era llegar rápido al paradero, la cercanía de Kuroko le estaba comenzando a molestar, en la forma de que su cercanía le estaba provocando una reacción extraña que sentía por primera vez, además de poder sentir su calor y aroma a sabor vainilla, se estaba volviendo loco. Cuando llegaron Kagami cerró el paraguas y al rato después hiso parar al auto bus, por otra parte Kuroko al ver el número de aquel y al ver que Kagami lo asía parar pensó que vivían cerca, pero estaba equivocado.

~ No me imaginaba que viviéramos cerca Kagami-kun~ dijo Kuroko al momento de sentarse al lado de la ventana.

~ ¿A qué te refieres? ~ pregunto Kagami asiendo la misma acción que el otro, pero sentado en el pasillo.

~ es que este autobús me lleva a mi casa y solo pensé eso...~

~ ¿Ha?... ¿y quien dijo que ibas a tu casa? ~ Dijo Kagami al momento que comenzaba a desabrochar su chaqueta

~ ¿He?... ~ ahora sí que Kuroko estaba realmente confundido.

~ Mira, quieras o no iras al hospital aunque tenga que arrastrarte, amarrarte o incluso secuestrarte, ahora dame tu chaqueta y ponte la mía ~ dijo Kagami mientras le estiraba su chaqueta a Kuroko.

~ Pero... ~le iba a reclamar pero Kagami fue más rápido.

~ PERO NADA, SACATE TU CHAQUETA Y PONTE LA MIA~ dijo Kagami casi gritando y con voz autoritaria, Kuroko no hiso ni pío, hiso lo que le pidió y no hablo mas. Kagami ahora sí que se había enfadado, como era posible que existiera ese tipo de personas, enserio lo desesperaba. Paso un rato y Kuroko estaba volviendo a sentirse mal, pero sobre todo estaba sintiendo mucho calor, la fiebre avía vuelto, no quería decirle nada a Kagami, si volvía a hablar era posible que esta vez lo sacaría de sus casillas, asique solo actuó de tal forma para que el pelirrojo no lo rechazase. Kagami estaba terminando de enviar un mensaje a un numero x y persona x cuando sintió algo apoyarse en su brazo, cerror su celular y miro, Kuroko no solo se apoyo en el, si no que se estaba comenzando a acorrucar, Kagami solo desvió su miraba, como paso anteriormente estaba comenzando a sentir cosas nuevamente, con el transcurso del tiempo, Kuroko ya no podía mas, sus nauseas y mareos comenzaron a empeorar, ya no podía aguantar más, sino paraba en algún lugar iba a vomitar.

~ Ka…Ka…gami…kun… ~ intento pronunciar Kuroko, pero las ganas de vomitar aumentaban cada vez que abría su boca, no tuvo más opción, gritar su nombre lo más fuerte que podía en ese instante o vomitar en el autobús ~ ¡KAGAMI-KUN VOY A VOMITAR! ~

~ ¿Qué? Espera, espera… ~ Dijo Kagami al salir de sus pensamientos, Kuroko estaba en problemas, no podía y llegar y decirle al chofer que parase en cualquier lugar, se estaba comenzando a desesperar, pero cuando miro otra vez a Kuroko se acordó de lo que asía su madre cuando estaba en la misma situación que el otro, no lo pensó ni dos veces y se le acerca y lo abraza, primero comenzó a tocar sus brazos y espalda, cada vez que lo asía Kuroko daba pequeños escalofríos, tenía que apurarse a sino le iba a vomitar encima, hasta que lo encontró, en la parte de atrás del cuello, lo comenzó a masajear lentamente para que pudiese relajarse, ese era el truco, buscar un punto en tu cuerpo y estimularlo de tal forma para que pudiese relajarse, Kagami no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero al ver que Kuroko comenzaba a respirar tranquilamente, no pudo estar más satisfecho, lo había logrado. Por otra parte Kuroko se relajaba cada vez más y más aun con el olor que impregnaba Kagami. Siguió asiendo el masaje hasta que llegaron al hospital, Kuroko estaba débil sus piernas no podían soportar su peso, asique Kagami simplemente lo tomo de forma nupcial y entro (no pregunten por el paraguas no sé donde carajos lo metió XD).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagami buscaba las llaves en su bolso para entrar al departamento, mientras Kuroko asía una llamada.

~_Kuro ¿Qué pasa?_ ~ Pregunto el hombre con dificultad, al parecer las líneas estaban colapsadas por las lluvias.

~ Papa, hoy no voy a poder quedarme en casa, lo siento, pero no te preocupes estaré bien, te llamo mañana, adiós~ Decía Kuroko al momento que entraba al departamento.

~ _¿Qué, oye esper…~_ no pudo terminar la oración, la señal se había perdido.

~ Ven es mejor que te sientes él en sofá un momento, aun estas mareado~ Dijo Kagami al momento que prendía las luces y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo para comer (la cocina y la sala de estar quedan juntas, al igual que el manga)

~ Gracias Kagami-kun, de verdad te he molestado mucho, lo siento ~ Dijo Kuroko al momento en que se sentaba en el sofá y lo miraba.

~ Ya dejarlo de una vez, bien, ¿eres alérgico a algo además de la frutilla? ~ pregunto Kagami

~ ¿Ha?...~ o si, Kagami lo había tomado en cuenta, tanto que incluso le pregunto si era alérgico a algo más, su corazoncito brincaba de alegría. ~ No, solo a la frutilla~

~ Ok, la cena estará en un ciantamen~ Decia Kagami al momento que saca algunos ingredientes del refrigerador.

¿Cómo es que Kuroko termino en el departamento de Kagami?, eso era fácil de responder, cuando llegaron al hospital, Kagami llamo a una enferma y le dijo la situación, cuando termino de explicar la enfermera lo condujo a un pasillo ancho y llego a urgencias, paso un momento y volvió con una camilla, Kagami lo deposito en él y se lo llevaron. Cuando la enfermera volvió, le dijo que ya estaba bien, que se podía ir a casa y que solo estaría con medicamentos y con respecto a la fiebre, solo tenía que tomarse la temperatura cada diez horas para ver si había algún cambio y si seguía igual tenía que volver, cuando Kuroko apareció le dijo que estaba bien y que se iba a casa, pero Kagami le pregunto si traía sus llaves con el, como dejo su paraguas en casa era probable de que no llevara sus llaves, y así fue no las tenía consigo, asique sin más Kagami le dijo que fueran a su departamento que no estaba muy lejos del hospital, para ser mas exactos quedaba a cinco cuadras, Kuroko resignado solo acepto. Kagami termino de cocinar y llevo la comida a la meza de centro, comieron y Kagami le dijo al chico peliceleste que se tomara una ducha, el acepto, al salir Kagami le había dejado un pijama de color rojo demasiado "grande" encima de la cama, tan grande era que sus pies y manos no se veían, asique se las tuvo que arremangar, todo iba bien hasta que llego a la sala de estar.

~ He… Kagami-kun ¿Por qué estas acostado en el sofá? ~pregunto Kuroko, además de que se dio cuenta que Kagami era tan largo que quedaba totalmente doblado y se veía incomodo.

~ ¿No es obvio?, estoy intentando dormir~ Dijo Kagami sin moverse de su lugar.

~ Si lose pero ¿Por qué? ~ volvía a preguntar.

~ Porque tú estás enfermo y necesitas descansar bien, por eso estoy durmiendo acá ~

~ ¿Quieres… que duerma… en tu… cama? ~ pregunto Kuroko avergonzado.

~ Pues claro, vete a dormir ¿quieres? Ya van a ser las doce ~ Dijo Kagami, se sintió satisfecho al no recibir contestación del otro pero, sintió que le tomaban del brazo y lo jalaban lejos del sofá. ~ ¿Pero qué haces? ~ pregunto Kagami ya fuera del sofá.

~ Estoy tomando mi lugar de descanso, hasta mañana ~Dijo Kuroko al momento en que se acostaba y se tapaba con la manta.

~ Oye espera, sal de ahí ~ Le decía Kagami, pero al no recibir contestación solo se fue con un _"haz lo que quieras"._

Kuroko solo atino a acorrucarse más, la fragancia de Kagami había quedado en la frazada, ese olor dulce le estaba comenzando a gustar cada vez más, mientras Kagami se acostaba en su cama, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, realmente esos días habían sido de locos, era la primera vez que se sentía tan agitado, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era la primera vez había invito a alguien más a su lugar de residencia, sin contar a Tatsuya obviamente. Estaba bajo el mismo techo con el chico que había revoloteado su vida cotidiana, todo cambio gracias a él. Con el transcurso del tiempo Kagami se despierta a media madrugada, tenía la garganta seca y tenia calor, por un momento pensó que él también se había contagiado, pero lo descarto de inmediato al ver sus fachadas, vestía una masculina y un short, era claro que estaba asiendo calor, se levanto y se fue descalzo a la cocina, intento no hacer ruido para no despertar a Kuroko, tomo un vaso y lo lleno con agua y se lo toma, cuando iba tomando el mismo tomo el camino de ida observa vagamente a Kuroko y se dio cuenta que este tiritaba, se le acerca y lo ve sudar frio, no lo pensó y prendió la luz de estar.

~Kuroko, Kuroko despierta ~ Decía Kagami tomándolo de los hombros y zamarrearlo cuidadosamente.

~ Ka…ga…mi…kun~ Dijo con una voz débil.

~ Rayos ¿Por qué estas así?, maldición, que salió mal…~ Decía al momento que tomaba los páleles del hospital que estaban encima de la televisión, los observo y se dio cuenta que tenía que tomar unas pastillas cada seis horas, y ya habían pasado casi ocho, sin más toma las pastillas correspondientes y se las da a Kuroko, este las toma y se vuelve a acostar. Kagami solo apago la luz de estar y se sienta apoyado en la meza de centro, paso el tiempo y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al fin! Se que me demore mucho! Perdon! Q.Q los espero en el capitulo cinco! Bey bey.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece Q.Q.

Parejas: la pareja principal Kagami & Kuroko y las demás se las dejo con el transcurso del tiempo XD.

~charla~

_Pensamientos y voces distintas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Flashback.**

_Gracias a ti._

Capitulo 5: _Yo te ayudare._

kun...ami-kun...Kagami-kun despierta~

~ ¿Ha?... ¿Donde... estoy?...~ pregunto un poco desorientado.

~ Kagami-kun estamos en tu departamento y te quedaste dormido en el suelo ~ Dijo Kuroko al momento que tomaba de un brazo a Kagami para que se sentase en el sofá.

~ah... si... ya me acorde... ¿Como estas? ~ pregunto Kagami al dar un escandaloso bostezo.

~ Mucho mejor, gracias a que Kagami-kun se quedase conmigo~ dijo Kuroko con timidez.

~ S-Si... y-ya... veo... ¿qué hora es? ~ pregunto Kagami sonrojándose levemente y acordandose lo que dijo la enfermara.

~ Son las ocho y media, si estas preocupado porque tenía que tomarme la temperatura fue en vano, ya lo hice estoy con treinta y siete ~ Dijo cuando se sentaba al lado de el.

~ Que bien, enserio me alegro mucho ~ dijo Kagami al momento que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Kuroko y desordenando cada vez más sus cabellos rebeldes.

~ Kagami-kun, me molesta que me hagan eso~ dijo Kuroko mientras tomaba con suma delicadeza la mano del individuo. Kagami solo se le quedo viendo, miro su cabello tan celeste y brilloso, sus ojos cielo, su piel pálida como la leche y sus labios levemente sonrosados, el chico que tenía en frente parecía un ángel, lo admitía, Kuroko lo tenía cautivado, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, lo quería solo para él, su racionalidad la tiro por la ventana, se estaba volviendo cada vez más loco, si no se controlaba, algo podría salir mal.

Kagami se le estaba acercando en cámara lenta, ¿su objetivo? Los labios de Kuroko, ya solo faltaba un poco, solo un respiro, solo un segundo, hasta que su conciencia golpeo su cerebro.

~ ¿DIJISTE LAS OCHO Y MEDIA? ~ pregunto Kagami a todo pulmón, Kuroko solo salto de su lugar y asintió rápidamente, la acción de Kagami no tuvo comparación. Se fue directo a la ducha mientras que le gritaba a Kuroko que sus ropas estaban tendidas en la habitación de al lado de su habitación y que ya deberían de estar secas. Kuroko le hizo caso, se cambio de ropa y doblo cuidadosamente el pijama que había ocupado. Lo espero en el sofá, pasaron veinte minutos y Kagami apareció con ropa deportiva.

~ Kuroko, perdón, no voy a poder darte desayuno además de que tendrás que irte solo a casa ~ Decía Kagami mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

~ No tengo problema Kagami-kun pero, ¿Por qué la prisa? ~ pregunto Kuroko cuando estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas para poder abandonar el lugar.

~ Es que… como te lo explico… ~ Dijo Kagami mientras buscaba sus llaves que no sabía dónde diablos las avía dejado ~ los clubs del instituto se pusieron de acuerdo en que hoy se daría la bienvenida a aquellos estudiantes nuevos que eligieron uno y yo… bueno… me inscribi en el club de baloncesto y… ya es muy tarde… la ceremonia comienza a las nueve con quince minutos… y ya son las nueve… ~ Decía Kagami cuando se dirigía a la puerta del recinto para abandonarlo.

~ A… ya veo… que bien por ti Kagami-kun, te irá bien…~ Decía Kuroko un poco apenado, ¿apenado? Pero ¿Por qué?, solo llevaban días de conocerse ¿y ya lo extrañaba?, definitivamente algo andaba mal con él y "muy" mal.

~ Gracias Kuroko, pero ¿y tú?, ¿no te inscribiste en ninguno? ~ pregunto intrigado, de todos los clubs del instituto no entro en ninguno ¿es que acaso es realmente malo en todo?

~ No… al decir verdad… no soy bueno en nada… solo soy bueno… dando problemas… ~Dijo Kuroko bajando su rostro, le molestaba, le avergonzaba, pero sobre todo le entristecía su verdad, de alguno forma se sentía preso de su realidad y no podía liberarse de ella. Por otra parte Kagami se le acerca y le abraza, no sabe cuántas veces van, pero lo único que quería era que dejara de pensar de esa forma y que se abriera más con él.

~ Kagami-kun, me estas asfixiando…~ Decía Kuroko con un tono de piel prácticamente azulado

~ Ha perdón, perdón, ya me tengo que ir de verdad lo siento, toma te doy el dinero para que te vayas a tu casa nos vemos adiós ~ Dijo Kagami y sin más toma el autobús, que gracias a Dios aun estaba parado en el paradero y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko caminaba de lo más tranquilo, la casa de él y de Kagami quedaban mas o menos lejos, como cincuenta minutos caminando, aunque estaba saliendo de un resfriado no quería llegar pronto a casa, quería estar un rato a solas, quería pensar en el, en su familia, en ichigo y por último Kagami, todas ellas eran importantes para él. Cuando estaba por llegar a la esquina de la cuadra, vio a una pareja abrazada melosamente, Kuroko lo encontró de lo más normal, es obvio que se abrasen si están saliendo, y ahí fue cuando cayó, Kagami también lo había abrazado de esa forma y no solo eso, se le había acercado tan peligrosamente que podría haber jurado por todos los ángeles que se avían rozado los labios, pero no fue así, solo fue la sensación que nunca llego, además solo llevaban días de conocerse y ya lo abrazaba como si nada, es claro que no es normal que dos hombres se abrasen de esa forma, pero tampoco es malo, el semáforo toco verde y comenzó a pasar la gente, cuando paso al lado de la pareja mas se sonrojo y al final se fue corriendo a casa, cuando llego tubo que tocar el timbre ya que no tenía sus llaves, paso un momento y la puerta de su hogar se abrió de golpe.

~ ¡ESTUPIDO NIÑO COMO TE ATREVES A NO VENIR A CASA, NO SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTABAMOS! ~Decía su madre a todo pulmón, mientras que su padre lo arrastraba a dentro de una oreja.

~ Bien ahora explicamos que paso ~ Dijo su padre con sumo enojo.

~ Bueno...yo... ~ no podía decirle a ellos toda la verdad, aunque le doliera tendría que mentirles si o si y rezaba que no se diesen cuenta ~ Bueno... me quede dormido... cuando ustedes salieron y... bueno como se me hizo tarde... no alcance a tomar las llaves y el paraguas... y bueno como ustedes querían salir a cenar preferí no molestar y por eso... Le pedí a un amigo que me alojara... solo eso...~ Dijo Kuroko intentando cubrir su mentira.

~ Esta bien, te creo, por lo menos me llamaste y me dijiste algo así, asique está bien, ya estoy más tranquilo ~ Decía el padre.

~ Bueno hijo ya se nos está siendo tarde, tenemos que ir a trabajar, si vas a salir o algo parecido, lleva tu paraguas y las llaves ¿sí?, por lo que vimos en el canal del tiempo hoy, mañana y pasado mañana abra lluvia asique sería muy malo que pescaras un resfriado, ¿ok? ~ decía la madre, que por desgracia no sabía que Kuroko ya estaba enfermo.

~ Otra cosa más, después del trabajo tu madre y yo iremos de viaje a Osaka, mi madre no ha estado bien últimamente asique iremos a verla, te quedaras solo hoy y mañana, si necesitas algo llamamos si o si ~ Decía el padre, mientras recogía su maleta de trabajo para salir con su amada.

~ Esta bien, dale saludos de mi parte y que se recupere ~ Decía Kuroko mientras los despedía en la puerta.

Cuando cerró la tomo velozmente su bolso y se fue a su cuarto, tiro el objeto no sé dónde y se arrojo a la cama, estaba intentando calmarse, su adrenalina había subido a millones, estaba agradecido de que le hubiesen creído, si no lo hubiesen hecho no sabría que hubiese ocurrido, cuando se calmo se sentó en la cama y se comenzó a desvestir para ponerse ropa casual, cuando se saco su chaqueta se topo con un suéter de cuello largo, rojo y que además era enorme, ahora que se acordaba ese suéter era de Kagami se lo avía dado antes de salir del departamento, lo comenzó a tocar con suma delicadeza, para ser un hombre el que lo ocupase, estaba muy bien cuidado, se termino de sacar su ropa y se puso la otra, estaba pensando si ponerse el suéter rojo o no, además seria una patudes, Kagami solo se lo había dado para que se abrigase mientras volvía, pero cada vez que lo veía le daban más ganas de ponérselo, hasta que igual se lo puso ( Kuroko cochiniño! Kajakajakj), y se volvió a recostar en la cama, sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko abría lentamente sus ojos, pero lo que lo extraño fue que no estaba en su habitación, sino que está en el paraíso de las flores, el lugar estaba adornado con colores muy vivos, pero sobre todo el ambiente se sentía cálido, muy cálido.

_~ es agradable ¿verdad? ~ Dijo una vos_ _detrás de él._

~ ¡Ichigo! ~ dijo exaltado.

_~ Sí, soy yo, dime ¿se siente bien verdad? ~ pregunto otra vez, Kuroko solo atino a asentir nada mas, entonces su gemelo se sentó al lado de él._

_~ Se siente bien gracias a el... me gusta esta sensación... ~ Dijo Ichigo con suma tranquilidad, no era el mismo que antes, estaba más tranquilo y su aura se sentía más liviana, viendo esto Kuroko aprovecho._

~ Ichigo... no... Onii-chan...~ Dijo Kuroko.

_~ ¿Que sucede? ~ Dijo Ichigo mirando a un lugar desconocido en el horizonte._

~ Ayer fui... al lugar que me dijiste... y era cierto estaba hay... ~

_~ Ha... te refieres a la tumba... bueno así es ~ Dijo ahora mirando a Kuroko._

~ ¿Que paso?... ¿por qué moriste? ~ Dijo Kuroko con un poco de ansiedad_._

_~ Creo que eso no me corresponde decirte pero... te diré una fecha _13/09/1998_, pero ahora__ cambiando el tema, ¿Has notado algo distinto desde que conociste a Kagami? ~ Pregunto Ichigo aun sabiendo la respuesta._

~ Bueno... si, al decir verdad muchas cosas han pasado con él y... son un poco extrañas... ~ Decía con un leve sonrojo.

_~ Ha... ¿Cómo cuales? ~_

~ Por ejemplo... sus palabras no coinciden con sus acciones y además... me trata de una forma no muy común... hoy me trato de... besar...~ Decía Kuroko ahora sí que rojo como tomate.

_~ ¿Te forzó? ~ Pregunto Ichigo como todo un actor._

~ ¡NO! NO...Me forzó, al decir verdad me tomo desprevenido... y no solo eso... ~ Dijo Kuroko, no sabía si seguir contando lo que pasaba, pero al ver la cara de su hermano con toda la atención puesta en él, no tuvo más remedio ~ El... me pasa abrazando... me consuele demasiado y es muy atento conmigo... es muy gentil...~

_~ A ya veo... te está comenzando a gustar ¿O me equivoco?...~ _

~ ¿A gustar? ¿A mí?, no no no no, no lo veo de esa forma... yo... solo lo veo de una forma diferente... además no soy de tener amigos de ese tipo... solo pasan horas y ya los demás se olvidan que existo... pero con él es diferente... se podría decir que es mi primer amigo que tengo... ~ Dijo Kuroko un poco apenado.

_~ En eso tienes razón... bien ya es hora de me vaya... ~ Dijo Ichigo al momento que se ponía de pie._

~ ¿A dónde vas? ~ Pregunto Kuroko mientras hacía lo mismo.

_~ A un lugar donde tú no puedes venir, pero no te preocupes estaré bien, solo te diré algo, no lo rechaces, el existe porque tu existes, no lo dejes ir Kuroko ~ Dijo Ichigo mientras se desvanecía. Kuroko solo se despidió con mano en alto y se volvió a recostar, lo que le dijo lo extraño un poco pero... si él lo decía, tendría que creerle, pero de algo estaba seguro, el no estaba enamorado de Kagami, estaba cien por ciento seguro._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, aun no se podía enfocar bien pero escucho unos tintineos en su ventana, se giro y vio que estaba comenzando a llover, se sentó lentamente y observo mejor, no solo estaba lloviendo, sino que también corría un poco de viento, se levanto y se fue a la sala de estar prendió en televisor y puso el canal del tiempo.

~ Para el día de hoy habrá lluvia hasta la madrugada además ara una temperatura máxima de quince grados y a partir de las nueve la temperatura bajara hasta los seis grados, se recomienda no salir mucho y beber cosas heladas, si va a salir abrigase muy bien y por supuesta lleve su paraguas, ahora el pronóstico de...~ Kuroko al terminar de escuchar el pronóstico miro hacia la puerta y vio su paraguas, reacciono tan torpemente que al levantarse se enredo con sus propias piernas y cayó al suelo, cuando salió con Kagami del departamento noto algo extraño, no solo iba algo desabrigado, sino que llevaba solo su bolso deportivo, a Kagami se le había olvidado llevar su paraguas y también se olvido llevar algo mas abrigado, no sabía qué hacer, si salía de la nada de la escuela se iba a resfriar y no solo eso, el que iba a tener la culpa seria Kuroko, se le ocurrió llamarlo y decirle lo que escucho del tiempo pero, se acordó que no habían intercambiado sus números aun, definitivamente no sabía qué hacer, se sentó en el suelo y recogió sus piernas y escondió su rostro en ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~ Ha... Maldición no traje dinero suficiente para almorzar, tengo mucha hambre~ Decía un agobiado Kagami sentado en una mesa de la cafetería y contando nuevamente su dinero, con lo que tenía con suerte le alcanzaba un pan con un jugó. Suspiro varias veces, cuando de la nada sintió una presencia al lado suyo y miro.

~ Kagami-kun no te ves bien, llevas suspirando un buen rato ~ Dijo Kuroko de lo mas despreocupado.

~ K-K-¿KUROKO? ¿PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ? ~ pregunto Kagami girando su cuerpo entero asía su amigo fantasma.

~ Vine... a traerte esto ~ dijo Kuroko al momento que estiraba su mano y mostraba un bento lo suficientemente grande "según Kuroko" para Kagami, este se quedó completamente sorprendido, eso no lo llenaría por completo, pero era suficiente para tenerlo todo el día entretenido, se lo iba a recibir, cuando vio la mano que sostenía su comida, se le veía un poco, el polar que llevaba le tapaba casi toda la mano, pero de todas formas lo vio, vio un leve color muy diferente a su color leche, le iba a reclamar, estaba segurísimo que tenía un curita, pero algo le detuvo, un suéter rojo le llego en plena cara, se lo saco y mira algo confundido.

~ Hoy el tiempo decía que iba a ser frio y que iba haber lluvias, como tú me lo emprestaste pensé en devolvértelo y... eso ~ dijo el peliceleste desviando su mirada, estaba algo avergonzado.

~ ¿a si?, bueno gracias me va a servir y… gracias por la comida… ~ Dijo Kagami al abrir el bento, para el era perfecto, se veía realmente delicioso.

~ Soy pésimo en estas cosas pero… hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que te guste… ~

~ N-N-No te preocupes… de seguro esta delicioso ~ y no se equivoco, estaba exquisito, abría jurado que un chef abría preparado ese bento, pero no, definitivamente fue Kuroko.

~ ¿C-Como e-estas? ~ Dijo impaciente y con nerviosismo.

~ ¡Me encanto, definitivamente es lo mejor que he probado! ~Decía Kagami a todo motor, no quería exagerar más de la cuenta pero enserio, lo que estaba probando en ese instante era un verdadero manjar.

Cuando Kagami termino guardo con suma delicadeza el recipiente y se lo devolvió a su dueño, cuando se pararon le pregunto a Kuroko si tenía tiempo, por el que el receptor dijo que sí. Ese día Kuroko se la paso con Kagami en el entrenamiento de su club, nadie noto su presencia, asique no hice gran estorbo, estaba por terminar cuando la entrenadora Riko les ordeno que jugasen un partido para poder quedar libres. Todo iba bien hasta que le dieron un pase al pelirojo y este hizo una clavada fenomenal, Kuroko prácticamente quedo embobado, al terminar Kagami le dijo a Kuroko que lo esperase en la cafetería mientras él se arreglaba para irse con él, cuando Kagami lo vio sentado dándole la espalda se le ocurrió una broma muy pesada pero no para morirse de un infarto, cuando estaba por llegar y asustarlo vio que estaba leyendo el libro de japonés moderno, Kuroko escucho un "no puede ser" detrás de él y se giro, Kagami estaba de todos los colores, se avía olvidado que la semana que venía tenia exámenes y no sabía casi nada.

~ A…mn…Kuroko tu… me enseñarías… ¿por favor?... ~

~ Esta bien, Kagami-kun me ha ayudado mucho asique esta vez yo te ayudare ~ Decía Kuroko poniéndose en puntillas y como pudo puso una mano en la cabeza de Kagami y desordeno levemente su cabellera, Kagami lo encontró muy adorable de su parte y no se pudo contener, la abrazo, definitivamente iba a ser todo lo posible para que Kuroko fuera más abierto y de paso intentar conquistar su corazón tan frágil e inocente (KAGAMI! TE HICE MUY TIERNO! XD). Paso lo mismo que ayer, Kagami llevaba el paraguas y estaba abrazando a Kuroko, ninguno de los intercambio palabra en el camino, solo con que estuviesen cerca era suficiente para ellos, sobre todo para Kagami. Al llegar a la casa de Kuroko, Kagami se sentó en la cocina mientras espera al propietario, se la pasaron estudiando japonés moderno, física, biología e inglés, cuando llego la noche Kuroko le dijo que se quedase a dormir y este acepto, pero como aun no tenia sueño le dijo que si podía quedarse en la sala de estar viendo una película que iban a dar, Kuroko dijo que si y no solo eso, se quedo con Kagami para verla también, al igual que el otro no tenia sueño aun, paso media hora desde el comienzo de la película y Kagami vio que Kuroko estaba tiritando un poco, fue torpe al aceptar que Kuroko se quedase también para ver la película, aun seguía resfriado y tenía que cuidarse, no sabía cómo decirle que mejor se fuese a acostar a su cama, no quería sonar pesado o autoritario, miro por el lugar vagamente y diviso un chal en el sillón continuo, estiro su mano y la tomo, Kuroko esta tan metido en la peli. Que no se dio cuenta que lo estaban abrigando, al término de la película, Kagami se llevo a un adormilando Kuroko a su habitación, no sabía donde quedaba asique tuvo que abrir todas las puertas del recinto y la encontró, no era necesario cambiarle de ropa ya que ya tenía su pijamas puesto, lo acostó y le dio un leve beso en su frente, estaba por separarse cuando sintió un abrazo por parte de Kuroko, pasaron un rato de esa forma, Kuroko estaba levemente sonrojado, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero, le gustaba, le gustaba estar con Kagami, a lo mejor Ichigo tenía razón, era probable de que le estaba comenzando a gustas. Se le acerca al oído y le dice "duerme conmigo", Kagami prácticamente ni lo pensó y se acostó con él, no hicieron nada, solo se abrazaban sofocantemente, esa noche fue la más cálida para Kuroko.

Los días fueron pasando y la relación entre ellos se iba volvió más cercana, Kagami solo seguía con sus abrazos y regaños protectores, por otra parte el peliceleste se estaba sintiendo mejor con el pelirojo, hasta tal punto que lo acompañaba a todas partes contando sus entrenamiento y partidos, sus rutinas eran monótonas pero reconfortantes, Kagami aun no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, como por ejemplos insinuaciones, sentía que un no podía encontrar la situación perfecta para hacerlo, algún día le iba a llegar la oportunidad de acercarse más a Kuroko, al chico que lo tenía prácticamente loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! A pasado un tiempo horrible lo siento Q.Q se que este cap. Me salió corto y no con grandes cosas pero les prometo que la próxima tendrá algo más o menos fuerte, por lo menos les diré el nombre del cap. Para que ya comiencen a darse una idea, el subtitulo será "fiesta", el cap. 6 será largo porque en este no pude explicar lo que kuroko averiguo en la fecha que le dijo Ichigo y otras cosillas mas, ahora con respecto a la lo que dijo Sole3 de que si iba a ver lemon, si va a ver y yo creo que ya desde el cap. 6 en adelante abran ese tipo de cosas XD y por ultimo esta semana iré a la playa, tendré una semana para escribir y recen para que pueda escribir además del seis el cap.7 XD se que están re metidas y quieren más y se los daré :D bien eso es todo bey bey~

PD: LES AGRADESCO A:

~ kote-chan54

~Rikka Yamato

~ashira23

~sole3

~Nai Nyan

~angiz

Aun que no lo crean yo siempre espero sus comentarios, gracias a ellos me han alentado a seguir, no me tenía mucha fe XD MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D


End file.
